


Words from the Hotel Walls

by ZeraHenna



Series: the Haze [2]
Category: The Haze - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Confusion, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hotel, May contain triggers, Mentions of Violence, Mind Palace, Murder, Visions, castle - Freeform, friends - Freeform, hints at insanity/mental illness, may make no sense, the Haze - Freeform, to others at least, unstable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeraHenna/pseuds/ZeraHenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>(NOT MINE, POSTED WITH PERMISSION BY MY LOVELY FRIEND, CRISSY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO HER.)</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes we bleed<br/>Sometimes we need<br/>Sometimes we feed<br/>And I know we'll forget it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words from the Hotel Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words of the Haze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/960599) by [ZeraHenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeraHenna/pseuds/ZeraHenna). 



It's late and suffocating. You're huddled in bed, blankets pulled up around you in a cocoon, fingers dancing on the keyboard. I'm holed up in a closet. It's dark in here, the coats and must pressed to my face. It's only now that I can see it. The polished surfaces and the strange sprawling shape of it that stretches off into the sky. On the inside it's like a dozen different places I've stayed at over the years and then not. It's got a hundred different lobbies, and dining rooms, it's go a thousand sitting area & meeting rooms, hallways that vary floor to floor, corner to corner and rooms everywhere, no two ever the same. There is, of course, only master suite, only one penthouse. It's spacious and airy, and seen so many would-be's and could-have-been's. I love spending time here. I wonder if that's narcissistic?

Outside I can hear you swearing. I guess I should go see what the problem is.

When I nudge the door open just a crack you're staring at the wall, at what looks like nothing. But it's never nothing. Maybe we're the only ones who know that. 

"Why the fuck is this here?" You demand, gesturing at it, disgruntled. I lean out and glare it. I wish they would leave us alone.

I shrug and you roll your eyes.

I'm about to go back when I realize I miss this. How long have I even been gone? I pull out of the closet and clamber on to the bed. I've missed all the eye rolling, and fighting the Nothing's together. 

It's what we do best.

"It's about time you got out," You say approvingly, and then return to the screen. 

I'd like to mention that your fingers are bleeding, that the keyboard is stained in pools of red, but I won't. You don't ever mention the tears in my forehead that ooze black, and that's how we are. It's a nice little life. 

On weekends I do the shopping. We're always out of things. The Nothing's are greedy, and the stuff we buy has too much sugar or caffeine. 

Damn, I think we're out of coffee.

Your girlfriend comes over on Tuesdays, and mine calls on Thursdays. The rest of the time we dream and fight and kill. We bleed, an beat ourselves. We have breakfast together most days. We write together, and chuckle at each other darkly. It's brilliant almost always, and depressing only sometimes.

You've got a cat that hides in your hair, and we've got a dog that's too big for this room. It generally smells. But it's a good smell. Instant coffee, hot dog breath, itchy cat hair, ink, tea, and warm electronics. Like I said, it's not a bad life.

I crash on the bed, my legs sprawled awkwardly over yours, head dangling off the edge. You don't talk about how I'm ruining the comforter, and I don't mention that there's another one of Them on the ceiling, hanging over us.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Such is poetry with no breaks,_  
>  you write with purpose that makes me ache;  
> and if I write it down somewhere,  
> I know it will get lost there;  
> so I tape it on my wall,  
> and snap at others who ask to see. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~Zera Henna


End file.
